


Life

by kanabee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanabee/pseuds/kanabee
Summary: ...Dari awal kita tau, kemungkinan menang melawan kankermu adalah 0%. Dan kita juga tau dan sama-sama percaya, keajaiban hanyalah cerita fairy tale belaka. Tapi kau berusaha dan berjuang begitu keras merasakan kejamnya kemoterapi dan sakitnya komplikasi. Hanya untuk bayaran yang tak sepadan. Hanya untuk hidup lebih lama beberapa bulan...





	Life

Aura mencekam memadati ruangan keluarga Namikaze. Semua orang berdiri dalam ketegangan dengan nafas tertahan. Hanya tangisan nyonya Namikaze yang menggema. Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pada lemari hingga serpihan kacanya berhamburan. Punggung tangannya mengalirkan darah namun Ia tak merasakannya. 

“Kalian tidak berhak melucuti alat-alat itu darinya!” Sasuke berkata penuh kemarahan. Dia benar-benar kecewa dengan keputusan keluarga Namikaze.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati perempuan berambut pirang panjang dengan jas putih yang membalut tubuhnya. 

“Kau dokter. Seharusnya kau yang paling mengerti akan sumpahmu sendiri, Dokter Tsunade... seperti apapun kondisinya pasien kau tetap harus menyembuhkannya, dengan sekuat tenaga dan dengan berbagai cara yang ada,” suaranya rendah penuh penekanan.

Dokter Tsunade tidak membalas, dirinya sudah terlalu sering menghadapi berbagai rupa pasien dan keluarganya. Pemuda di depannya hanya bocah naif yang tidak bisa menerima keadaan. 

“Naruto sudah sampai batasnya” suara pemuda menginterupsi. 

“Tidak! Naruto tidak akan menyerah, jika saja kalian memahaminya,” Sasuke beralih kepada seorang pemuda yang baru saja mengeluarkan pernyataan.

Ia melanjutkan “Tindakan kalian sangat tidak masuk akal, ini sama saja dengan pembunuhan, kalian akan membunuh Naruto!”

Bugh

Sasuke terpelanting, sesaat setelah ucapannya selesai. Kyuubi, kakak Naruto menghantam wajahnya. Suara tangisan di ruangan itu pun semakin memilu.

“Jaga ucapanmu sialan! Sadarlah, memang kau pikir sudah berapa lama Naruto menderita seperti ini hah?!” 

“Cukup Kyuu” pada situasi seperti ini kedinginan kepala sangat dibutuhkan, Minato Namikaze, sang kepala keluarga angkat bicara.

“Sasuke sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu, aku tidak akan mengizinkamu menemui Naruto sebelum amarahmu reda” ucapannya Minato tidak bisa dibantah. Bungsu Uchiha harus mendengarkan dan mengendalikan emosinya.

.

.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya di atas aspal jalanan Kota Konoha. Ia pindahkan gigi dan spidometernya terus bergerak ke kanan. Mobilnya merangsek maju membelah udara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia salurkan benar-benar kekecewaannya pada kehidupan dalam setiap pertambahan kecepatan. 

Dia tiba pada titik ini. Titik waktu di mana Ia harus melepaskan dan merelakan. Berapa waktu yang telah Ia siapkan untuk menghadapinya?, bahkan jika dibutuhkan seluruh sisa hidupnya tak kan bisa cukup. Tak akan pernah cukup untuk sebuah perpisahan selamanya.

Namun dirinya hanyalah entitas yang begitu kecil. Ketika detik terus berlalu, bumi tetap berotasi dan jagat raya masih dengan pertunjukannya. Meskipun Ia berkilah sekuat tenaga tapi takdir tetap berada pada jalannya, melibasnya tanpa bisa diganggu gugat. 

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda pirang itu adalah sahabatnya dan satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya bahkan melebihi keluarganya sendiri. Mereka bersama entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak bayi mengingat mereka bertetangga. Kebersamaan merekapun tidak manis karena selalu diwarnai perkelahian a la anak laki-laki. Tapi siapapun melihatnya, bahwa mereka menyayangi satu sama lain, tak terpisahkan. 

Beberapa tahun lalu, takdir meniupkan mimpi buruk. Ketika Naruto didiagnosa kanker otak stadium akhir dan waktu bergulir begitu cepatnya. Hingga si pirang mencapai batasnya dan tidak ada yang dapat melakukan sesuatu pun untuk mencegahnya. 

.

.

Butuh dua hari penuh Sasuke menjernihkan pikiran dan menata hatinya. Ia membawa dirinya kembali ke kediaman Namikaze, setelah Kyuubi menelepon dan mengabari perkembangan terakhir Naruto. Ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ini yang terbaik. Semua kelemahan ia kubur dalam topeng datarnya, menjelma menjadi sosok yang tegar yang akan menguatkan.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang familar untuknya. Karena di tempat itu segala macam kenangan dan momen telah Ia lalui bersama Naruto- sang sahabat, sang terkasih.

Saat pintu berderit, semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh. Minato memberi gestur agar setiap orang keluar. Mereka memberi waktu untuk dua pemuda itu. 

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada pemuda yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur. Selimut berwarna jingga menutupi tubuh itu. Naruto begitu berbeda, baju lengan panjangnya gagal sama sekali menyembunyikan keringkihan di baliknya. Tubuh itu seperti anak kecil dengan ukuran kepala yang kebesaran. Begitu kurus, seolah kulit kusamnya menempel langsung pada tulang-belulangnya. Topi santa yang berwarna jingga menutupi kepala yang tanpa rambut. Bibir kering dan pucat yang biasanya cerewet hanya membisu.

Namun mata itu tidak pernah berubah. Meskipun hanya setengah kelopak mata yang terbuka, namun safir itu masih bersinar dan cemerlang. Menyorot penuh ketenangan dan begitu tulus nan menggetarkan. Kematian sekalipun tak bakal sanggup meredupkannya. 

Sesaat Sasuke merasa sesak dan goyah, saat mata biru itu memandanginya begitu intens. Dengan cepat Ia mengukuhkan dirinya kembali. Berjalan dan menarik kursi di samping tempat tidur. Ia duduk menyamankan diri.

“Kau terlihat menyedihkan” Sasuke membuka suara dan tidak ada jawaban.

Ia mencondongkan diri mendekat, tangannya mengambil jemari yang begitu kurus dan kecil. Ia menggenggam dan mencium punggung tangan itu, menyalurkan kerinduannya. Tubuhnya kembali tegak dan Sasuke menatap tepat pada mata Naruto.

“Hari ini aku tidak begitu sibuk, jadi akan menemanimu seharian atau sampai besok, tidak masalah. Dan aku sedang ingin banyak bicara, oleh karenanya aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan bodohmu tempo hari”

Sasuke terus berbicara tanpa melepas genggamannya. Matanya tidak pernah melepas sosok didepannya. Seolah Naruto akan hilang begitu Ia mengalihkan pandangan.

“Pertama, saat musim dingin yang membekukan dua tahun lalu, aku mendorong kursi rodamu melewati bangsal Ibu dan Anak, kita melihat bayi-bayi dalam kotak kaca, kita melihat kehidupan yang baru akan dimulai. 

Lalu aku terus mendorongmu hingga berhenti pada deretan jendela-jendela besar rumah sakit. Kita melihat butiran salju yang turun deras. Hanya ada putih di depan kita. Kau bertanya tentangku, tentang hidupku di masa depan yang tidak ada dirimu di sana. Kau terus berbicara, Aku tidak mendengarkan karena sibuk menerawang dan menerka-nerka. Benarkah akan ada hari seperti itu, hari tanpamu? Sementara seluruh hidup kita terlewati dengan terbiasa melihat satu sama lain

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku, saat kau menarik telapak tangan ku yang telanjang. Dengan kedua tanganmu yang berbalut sarung tangan, kau mendekapnya. Aku menundukkan kepala dan melihatmu tersenyum hingga matamu menyipit. Kehangatan dari jemariku menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuh. Aku hanya bisa memandangimu dan merasakan kehangatan itu tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu.

Namun seiring waktu, aku terus memikirkannya. Hidup memberi kita banyak pilihan serta jalannya. Aku akan berusaha memaknai hidup dan menjalaninya dengan sebaik mungkin... meskipun tanpamu. Ketika disekitarku dan semua orang di luar sana bekerja begitu keras hanya untuk sebuah kehidupan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku sendiri menjadi tidak berguna.”

Sasuke merasakan pergerakan pada jemari Naruto. Ia tau Naruto sangat ingin meresponnya. Sasuke bangkit hanya untuk mencium wajah Naruto. Lalu Ia menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

“Percayalah, aku belajar hidup dari guru terbaik.” Sasuke tersenyum dan menjauhkan wajahnya, jemarinya lalu bergerak menyeka airmata di pelipis Naruto.

Hening beberapa saat, Sasuke memperbaiki duduknya dan melanjutkan. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan. 

“Yang kedua, saat musim semi di bawah pohon sakura di taman rumah sakit. Saat pertama kalinya kepalamu digunduli, saat itu aku hanya merasa dua laki-laki botak lebih baik, jadi aku meminta Kyuubi untuk mencukur rambutku hingga habis.

Aku melihat jemarimu mengambil beberapa helai pirangmu, kau bergumam namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. ‘kenapa ada jika pada akhirnya tiada?’. Lalu kau mendongak dan memandangi bunga sakura dengan sendu. Sementara pertanyaan itu seolah menamparku, aku hanya terdiam dan melihat wajahmu dari samping. Aku tidak tau kenapa beberapa tahun ini sangat suka sekali memandangi wajahmu.

Lalu aku juga terus menanyakannya. Sesungguhnya itu pertanyaan klise dan purba tapi juga tak akan pernah kadaluarsa. Kenapa semua harus ada? Jika ketiadaan akan lebih mudah?. Para filsuf akan berdialog pada dirinya sendiri untuk memperoleh jawaban dan kebijaksaannya yang transenden. Fauna akan menjawab dengan insting binatangnya. Flora akan berfotosintesis dan memberikan kehidupan untuk sekitarnya. Setiap penciptaan akan mempunyai alasan tersendiri. Untukku Itu misteri dan sejujurnya aku tidak juga tau apa jawabannya.

Semua di semesta seolah ada begitu saja namun dengan mudah akan tergelincir pada ketiadaan juga.”

Sasuke berhenti mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Ia mengeratkan rahang ketika Naruto berkedip begitu lemah dan matanya terpejam terlalu lama. Hanya ada gerakan samar di balik kelopak mata. Padahal Ia baru membahas dua pertanyaan. Ia mempunyai banyak jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyan Naruto. Ia menginginkan waktu yang lebih lama.

“Kau mungkin lelah, istirahatlah, pejamkan matamu, aku akan berbaring di sampingmu untuk menemanimu” Sasuke berkata sembari mengusapkan lembut telapak tangannya pada pipi tipis Naruto.

Lalu Ia berdiri dan memutari ranjang untuk kemudian naik dan berbaring di sebelah Naruto. Tanganya kembali meraih jemari Naruto dan menggosokkan pelan ibu jarinya. Diam-diam Ia berharap bisa menghangatkan tangan ringkih itu.

“Kau telah mendapatkan jawabannya Naruto” Sasuke melanjutkan monolognya. Ia terus berbicara untuk mengalihkan sesaknya.

“Bagaimana jika pertanyaanya ku ganti? Kenapa kau mau berjuang sebegitunya, Naruto? Ketika menyerah akan membuat semua lebih mudah? 

Dari awal kita tau, kemungkinan menang melawan kankermu adalah 0%. Dan kita juga tau dan sama-sama percaya, keajaiban hanyalah cerita fairy tale belaka. Tapi kau berusaha dan berjuang begitu keras merasakan kejamnya kemoterapi dan sakitnya komplikasi. Hanya untuk bayaran yang tak sepadan. Hanya untuk hidup lebih lama beberapa bulan. 

Selama ini logikaku menjerit Naruto, ketika melihatmu begitu sekarat dan menderita diantara hidup dan mati. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengeluh, seolah semua memang layak untuk dilakukan. Semangatmu yang tidak masuk akal membuatmu begitu mengerti memaknai kehidupan dan melampaui nalarmu sendiri.”

Sasuke terdiam dan menelan ludahnya. Tangannya menggengam erat tangan yang telah begitu dingin. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahannya.

“Terima kasih untuk tidak menyerah” Sasuke berbisik.

Ia memeluk Naruto dan menyesap aromanya, namun hanya bau obat-obatan seperti beberapa tahun belakangan. Aroma Naruto memang telah lama hilang.

Air mata mengalir pada kedua pipi dan turun membasahi wajah kaku di bawahnya. Sasuke semakin tergugu dan mengeratkan dekapannya. Ia menangis, menunjukkan perasaan paling murninya sebagai seorang manusia. 

 

END


End file.
